Angel
by Meloko
Summary: An obsession puts Sam in danger.


TITLE: Angel  
  
AUTHOR: Meloko  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: my website is http://home.talkcity.com/BoxOfficeBlvd/cleopatra- 1st/stargate.html and any who wants it and heliopolis when back up!  
  
CATEGORY: POV, angst  
  
SPOILERS: Divide and Conquer, Hathor  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: Season 4 RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: The idea is slightly disturbing.  
  
SUMMARY: An obsession puts Sam in danger.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have no idea where this came from!  
  
Angel  
  
There she stood, my angel. Her beauty is more radiant than the heavens, her voice as angelic as the Godly messengers and with the intelligence of King Solomon. She is perfect. I can find not fault as I look at her in amazement. I pray for the chance to talk to her and I dream of kissing those rosy lips.but my angel has fallen.  
  
I have realised than she is no Godly creature, but the opposite, sent from the Devil to taunt men like me. She bats her eyes and they all come running. She play us all, she makes you think that she's interested. That she really likes you, but she lies. She taunts you with her striking body but she is more devious than most women. Her clothes are loose so by making any man wonders the joys of what is beneath.  
  
You see I really didn't have any choice. I had to stop her; I had to save the base from her womanly ways. I had too, before more people fell under her power.  
  
Now she begs me, she wants my forgiveness, she is desperate for her freedom but I will not be fooled. I will not be made a fool of again.  
  
For months, I talked to her and did every experiment she asked. I could have not have done anything else to have pleased her. She flirted as she spoke to me, she twisted her hair round her finger and she chuckled like a little girl. Yet when I asked her out, she claimed she did no such thing. Everyone heard, they all thought I was a stupid fool, that a woman like that could never have any feelings for me. She tricked me. She makes you fall in love with her then she turns away.  
  
She does not like it here. It is nothing like what she is used to. At first she tried to convince me to let her go, I was tricked once; I never make the same mistake twice. Then she told me she wasn't scared and progressed too calling me insane! I told her I was the sane one. I did not lead people on. She claimed again, that she never did such a thing.  
  
How she lies. Since the moment I took her here, she has been lying to me. I cannot stand liars.  
  
She does not even look at me anymore, though I wonder why I am being so generous to such a defying creature. I give her food; I even gave her a blanket when she was shivering. Yet she demands her freedom. She used to say they would find her. *They*, another of her followers. All the men she has wrapped round her finger but I cannot let them. I must save them.  
  
Though but as I watch her, I realise taking her from the base, and saving them, is not enough. No they will not be truly be saved till I mend the damage.  
  
Her power lies in her beauty I realise and that is what I must destroy; if she is ugly she will have been weakened.  
  
"Please don't," she begs me. Her face is pale and she is shaking, but I know she is faking it.  
  
"You have to learn" I put the scalpel up to her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry for whatever I have done to you." She's feebly crying now "I never meant to hurt you" I let it touch her face, lightly. "Please".  
  
I slide it into her skin, not very deeply. I want to build it up, it makes me feel better and she must suffer. The red liquid drips slowly down her face, it mixes with the tears and splatters on her clothes.  
  
"I once thought you were an Angel." A noise, a gentle tapping.. of shoes. They have found me. I pick her up out of the chair and put the scalpel to her neck. "Attack me, and I'll kill her". Anything but let her be free.  
  
Colonel O'Neill comes out of the shadows. "Jenkins, put down the scalpel, you don't want to do this".  
  
"But I have to" I insist. "I can't let her hurt anymore people"  
  
"Sam, has never hurt anyone" I can see him looking down at her in worry. He she enraptures most. I must break the spell.  
  
"I am saving you as well. You once said you loved her, she fooled you, like she fooled me. Don't you see? I am saving you".  
  
"How can you kill someone you love?"  
  
"She made me, love her, she has everyone under her spell. That was why she killed Hathor, because she was her rival".  
  
"No one is under her spell, and it was me that killed Hathor. Let her go Jenkins and you can leave. I promise you won't be court martialled, you can just leave".  
  
"No" I shout at him and put the scalpel even closer top her neck. "I can't let her leave here, I have to save you all. Colonel, she has tricked you like she has everyone. I cannot let her go".  
  
"Jenkins, you're not a murderer. You don't want to kill her".  
  
"She does the Devil's work, she puts men under her spell. I have too". I tell him. I know as soon as she is dead the spell will be broken. I move the knife closer to her neck. I prepare myself for what I am about to do.  
  
I still can't believe I was so wrong about my Angel. If only she had been what she first appeared to be. None of this had to have happened.  
  
I begin to slide it in her neck then out of the corner of my eye I see the Colonel signal desperately. I feel the bullet enter my back and I stand there for a second then I feel a knife in my arm. The Jaffa attacks the knife in my hand and I am so stunned I can do nothing. The bullet is taking its affect.  
  
"No" I scream as I see that I have lost my grip on the blond fiend. "She must die" but I feel my systems begin to shut down. I see one doctor rush over to me and then another to her.  
  
I hear the Colonel ask the doctor fretfully wherever she will live and the doctor replied yes.  
  
The woman I once called an Angel will continue to plague the earth with her devilish ways.  
  
I have failed. She lives and I know I will die. Least I tried  
  
She won.  
  
I lost  
  
Now all I can see is black...... 


End file.
